Fairest Of Them All
by Soapie 7
Summary: One-shot for AvalancheApple. Nobody can resist the charm of Fred Weasley...


**Hey, this my one-shot for AvalancheApple :). Review please :):)**

* * *

><p>Snow McIntyre was curled up in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, reading. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but she couldn't be bothered going unlike all her friends, who wanted to raid <em>Glad Rags<em>.

She was having the most peacful morning, until she felt someone's presence on the couch next to her chair. She looked up and saw Fred Weasley sitting there, watching her.

"Um, hello, Fred." She said, unsurely, making an awkward little wave.

"Hello, Snow!" He said cheerfully, then suddenly frowning slightly. "How did you know I was Fred?"

Snow wanted to admit that she had a crush all 7 years she'd been at Hogwarts, noticing little differences between him and his twin, George. Like the way he ate, the way he sat, the way his voice differed slightly from George's, though you had to listen really carefully to hear it. In the end, she settled for a lie. "Lucky guess." She said, lamely.

Fred raised his right eyebrow and Snow took into account on how hot he looked doing it. "I think you're lying." He stated. "I think you know it was me and not George. Why would you lie to me about it?" He asked.

_Because I sound freakin' crazy, giving you the real reason!_ Snow wanted to say. In the end, she settled for, "Subtle differences you and George have."

"Oh? You must be watching carefully to know "subtle differences" between me and my brother." He teased.

"My brother and I." Snow muttered, turning back to her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Fred asked. Was he trying to annoy her?

"A collection of fairy-tales. I'm currently reading _Snow White and The Seven Dwarves_." She replied, her eyes not leaving her book.

"You're name's Snow!" Fred announced,dumbly.

The girl looked up, frowning slightly. "Yes I know, Fred," She said impatiently, "I was named after this particular tale. I always thought it was because my mum wanted me to live with seven men when I was older but my dad told me it was because it was her favourite story growing up and I look like her. Snow White, I mean. My parents are Muggles, that's probably why you've never heard of it." She remarked that too Fred's confused face.

"Describe Snow White to me." He ordered politely.

"Her hair as black as ebony, her skin as white as snow. Her lips as red as blood." She said, looking at him briefly before going back to her fairy-tale.

"Sounds a bit like a vampire. Or a beautiful woman. I can't decide."

"A beautiful vampire, perhaps? There wasn't any proof she wasn't. And, she wasn't some 'beautiful woman', she _was_ the fairest of them all." Snow rolled her eyes, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"You remind me of Snow White. Pretty, _very_ pretty infact..."

"Fred," She voiced, finally tearing herself away from the book she had for as long as she could remember and placing it carefully on the coffee table infront of them. "Why did you come over to talk to me? It's a Hogsmeade weekend, I thought you'd be going with Lee and George."

"I'm not in the mood for raiding either Zonko's or Honeydukes." He shrugged, a bit of his hair - which had grown out, Snow noticed - falling into his eyes.

She really wanted to tuck it away from her face but, she had always been a bit OCD about those kind of things.

"But, you can talk to me anytime, Fred." She said, trying to keep her itching hand away from the glossy-looking red hair in his blue eyes.

"Lee and George tease me." He said simply.

"Why?" Snow inquired, deeply interested. Fred sighed until they were face to face, that strand of hair really annoying her.

"I like you Snow. Have done for 7 years." He practically breathed as they were mouth to mouth. He suddenly looked very embarrased and tried to move away when Snow flung her arms around his neck and gave him and long, gentle kiss. To which he kissed back.

Pretty soon, they were snogging, not even noticing people coming back from Hogsmeade, whispering and pointing to the disgusting PDA.

Well, until _someone's_ twin coughed really loudly.

"George!" Fred sounded really irritated when his brother broke their kiss.

"What?" The other twin asked innocently. "You looked like you could use some air."

Snow rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Well, thanks for caring." Fred muttered sarcastically. "You and Lee can bugger of now."

"See you later." George smirked with a wink before following Lee upstairs.

Fred slumped into the couch next to Snow. "Sorry about that." He told her.

"It's okay." She whispered, leaning close to him. He leaned in to kiss but, was surprised when she brushed some hair away from his face and reached over and grabbed her book. "You can make it up to me in a date in Hogsmeade next visit."

Fred rolled his eyes, heading upstairs. But, that book was true. Snow was _deffinately_ the fairest of them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, hope you liked it AvalancheApple. <strong>

***One-shot Form***

**Catergory (I'll PM you if I can't do a certain catergory):**

**Pairing:**

**If an OC, description:**

**Any particular prompt:**

**I do not do smut or _Snape/Hermione_ or _Fred/George/Hermione_ stories. I also don't do Mr. Schue/*_insert any other character apart from Emma here*_ for any Gleeks who read mine. I'll do anything else (depending) though :)**


End file.
